Blind Faith
by The Angels of Death
Summary: Sakura x Sasuke. Sasuke left, and Sakura’s heart is shattered into pieces. Everyone feels betrayed even Naruto lost faith. Now what? Dedicated to angellive.


**Blind Faith**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **Sasuke left, and Sakura's heart is shattered into pieces. Everyone feels betrayed; even Naruto lost faith. Now what?

**Pairing: **Sakura x Sasuke

Requested by and Dedicated to Angellive. Have fun, and I hope it's to your liking. If not, then just message me. Sorry if it's not that great. The pairing is just foreign to me. XD

* * *

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Time is passing by ever so slowly. It's raining outside. The once steaming cup of tea is stone cold. Lightning flashes and illuminates the dark and dreary house of Haruno Sakura. A rumble of thunder soon follows thereafter.

Sakura stood up from her seat at the empty dining room table. She walked and flicked on the lights. The clock. The tea. The dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and light exposure. There was a knock at the door. Sakura sighed and shuffled over slowly, to answer the door.

Naruto, sodden wet, and grim, came inside without permission, knowing full well that Sakura would have slammed the door shut in his face, if he didn't. He stood there quietly, dripping water all over her hallway.

"Sakura…"

(Note that he doesn't say "Sakura-chan" anymore. Just "Sakura")

Sakura said nothing, as she remained silent and rigid. Many things ran through her head, but one remained. She _knew_ why he was here.

"Sakura…admit it. You're sick. You need to go get _help_. You hardly eat. You don't go out. You're not sleeping. You can't let it go that **he** is gone-…"

He was interrupted by Sakura's low and scratchy voice, due to not speaking for many days.

"…He'll come back-…"

Sakura was interrupted, as Naruto intercepted fiercely.

"No he won't!"

"But-…"

"He's left for Orochimaru, Sakura. He's a criminal now. He's _gone_."

"HE'LL COME BACK!"

Sakura tried to level her breathing normally, panting as if she had run a marathon. She was _outraged_. Naruto, of all people, had given up on Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, massaging his temples to relieve some of the stress that had built up inside of him.

"Sakura, we've searched for a _year_ now, and we haven't gotten a single lead. Face it, Sakura. He's gone. We can't find him. He's not coming back. He will **never** come back."

_Slap._

Naruto didn't seem affected by Sakura's sharp slap to the face. His cheek throbbed, but he ignored it.

Sakura stared at her hand that had just slapped one of her closest friends.

"…Sakura…"

"Get. Out. Now."

Naruto sighed and as we reached the door, he stopped. Turning slightly, he kept his head down, not meeting her outraged glare.

"Sakura, get some help. If you keep this up…you'll _die_."

And he left.

Lightning flashed.

Thunder rumbled.

Sakura cried. Her shaking knees gave in, and she drooped to the floor, sobbing.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

"You lied…you said you would come back…YOU PROMISED!"

She yelled to no one, and cried harder, sobs racking through her shoulders.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sasuke, solemn and quiet, had all of his things packed away. He would be leaving Konoha today. His room was nothing but bare, with a few essentials here and there. His piercing gaze swept across the room, looking for anything he might have forgotten._

_His gaze landed on a solitary picture frame. He pointedly looked away, as he reached over and slid it face down. But, as he titled the frame, he stopped, and slowly glanced at the picture._

_There, he stood next to Sakura, who cheerily smiled at the camera, and next to her was Naruto, teeth gritted, as Kakashi ruffled his hair, along with his own._

_Memories of team seven…_

_Was useless._

_He was out to avenge his family. And he needed power. He needed to **hate**. _

_And with that, he slid the frame face down, grabbed his pack, and walked out of his room.

* * *

_

_Sasuke walked out of apartment complex. He was about to head to the entrance slash exit of Konoha, but stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted shockingly bright pink hair._

_Oh no. It was her._

_Sakura…_

_Sakura stood, defiant, blocking his way._

"_You're not leaving."_

"_And who are you to boss me around, Sakura?"_

"…_I don't have the power to stop you from going, but…Sasuke-kun…**please don't leave**. You're leaving SO much behind. Your home! Your friends! Your peers! You're…leaving me."_

_Sasuke glared coldly at Sakura._

"_It's always about you, isn't it?"_

"_N-no! But…please don't leave me."_

"_What about my goal, Sakura? My family was **slaughtered** by my own flesh and blood **brother**. What do you think I should do, huh?"_

"_Forget about it!"_

"_Itachi killed my family. I think it'll be hard to forget. I'm going after him, and he WILL die by my hands."_

"_Sasuke-kun, don't! He's testing you."_

"_All the more to kill him."_

"_Just…please. Don't."_

"_You can't stop me. And I'm leaving. Good-bye."_

_He turned and barely took a step, before Sakura's hand caught his arm, firmly._

"_I'm going with you."_

"_No you aren't. You're staying here, and out of my WAY."_

"_I'm going, and you can't stop me-…"_

_Sasuke made a move to hit her unconscious, but she swiftly intercepted his hand, and glared daggers at him._

"_Either you stay, or I leave with you."_

"_Sakura, I'm leaving."_

"_And will you come back?"_

"…_No…maybe…I don't know!"_

"_Then promise me."_

"…_W-what?"_

"_Promise me you will come back, and I'll leave you alone. I'll let you go, and I'll wait for you to come back-…"_

"_NO!"_

"_Then I'm going."_

_Sasuke sighed frustratingly. He had the urge to just…strangle her and leave her cold lifeless body alone in the streets._

"…_Fine. Have it your way."_

"_I can come?"_

"_No, you're staying. I promise I will come back someday. Now leave me be-…"_

_He was cut off by Sakura's warm lips crashing down on his own cold ones. Sakura pulled away, and Sasuke sputtered stupidly, his lips slightly bruised, but tingling._

"_W-what was t-that for?"_

"_It'll be awhile before I see you, so I thought I might as well-…"_

_Sasuke cut her off as he pulled Sakura close to him and kissed her senseless._

_His mind was screaming for him to stop. Yelling at him for being so irrational. This was WRONG. But it felt right. And he couldn't stop, as if Sakura's kiss was addictive._

_They had to break the kiss apart from lack of oxygen, sadly. Sakura looked at him, her eyes wide with confusion. Excitement. And hurt. The usual emotion of love wasn't present in her eyes, as her eyes glazed over with mind-numbing cold._

_He ignored it, and pulled her in for another kiss, slow and passionate. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and she reached up and played with his hair, both acting as if it was something not new and unusual. _

_Nothing reached into his head as he continued to enjoy their kiss. But then, Itachi's voice rang into his head._

_**If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me…And survive in an unsightly way…**_

_**Run…run and cling to life.**_

…_**Foolish brother**_

_Hearing that inhumane voice ringing in his ears made him push away from Sakura's kiss and run away, before he couldn't control himself and kiss her again._

_I'll come back, I promise._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

"You broke your promise, Sasuke…"

"I did not."

Sakura's body went rigid. She didn't dare turn around to see who it was.

"You're not going to look at me?"

That familiar voice…deep and soothing…it couldn't be.

Those familiar arms that had wrapped around her body once a year ago, once again wrapped around her waist from behind, and she was pulled into a fine built chest.

Sasuke rested his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her fragrant scent.

"…I missed you."

Those words entered her ears and just wouldn't leave.

_It can't be him._

But it was. A few minutes later, she found herself leaning into his hold, willingly. He turned her around and looked into her eyes.

Sakura was lost into his onyx eyes that she had missed for so long.

"Sakura…"

"…Yes?"

"…You look like crap. GAWD, get something to eat."

She slapped his arm and huffed, before walking into the kitchen. Sasuke followed after her, chuckling over his own little comment. When he saw Sakura pointedly not looking at him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, murmuring into her ears softly.

"You know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Sakura pouted, but smiled when Sasuke pulled her into a kiss that sent shivers down her spine and electric shocks going down her fingertips. Sasuke pulled away, truly smiling for the first time.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

She looked up into his eyes innocently. Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you."

"Why?"

"You make me smile."

**The End

* * *

**

**Well there you have it. My first Sakura x Sasuke fic. I'm quite proud of this fic, actually. Have fun. **

**- The Angels of Death :D **


End file.
